Reach
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Mukuro knows just how lucky he is that Natsume had looked at him, had seen the darkness in him, the twisted parts of him, and decided to love him anyway, decided to reach out and take his hand and show him that no matter how dark and jaded he may be, the world was still capable of light and love and happiness, that he was still capable of happiness and loyalty and love. (FEM27)


**Okay. This is 'Help' by Hurts. It's a FEM27 as usual. Enjoy! Bold is Song Lyrics by the way.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Take my hand and lead the way  
Out of the darkness and into the light of the day**

Mukuro is a dark person. He knows he is. He is very aware that the things that are normal to him, the things he could and would do are considered twisted and _wrong_ by society's rules.

He is also very, very aware just how lucky he is that Natsume Sawada found him.

Just how lucky he is that Natsume had looked at him, had seen the darkness in him, the twisted parts of him, and decided to love him anyway, decided to reach out and take his hand and show him that no matter how dark and jaded he may be, the world was still capable of light and love and happiness, that _he_ was still capable of happiness and loyalty and love.

**And take me somewhere I'll be safe**

**Carry my lifeless body away from the pain**

Mukuro couldn't even _begin_ to describe exactly what he felt the day he realized Natsume had stormed the Vindice Water Tank holding area and carried his wet, cold, weak body away from that place.

That she had stormed into the abyss, that she had stared into the darkness and _won_, that she had gone in for him and carried him _home_…

**'Cause I know what I've been missing**

**And I know that I should try**

He hadn't quite realized exactly how much Natsume Sawada meant to him, exactly what had been missing from his life, until that moment.

**But there's hope in this admission**

**And there's freedom in your eyes**

She was his light.

His life.

His Sky.

She was freedom given physical form to him.

**And we cry away**

Natsume Sawada couldn't begin to tell you _why_ exactly she had taken one look at Mukuro laying on the ground, bruised and defeated, and oh so very _angry_ at _everything_ including her and decided he was _hers_.

He hadn't even known that even as she had watched him get dragged away in chains after their very first meeting she was making plans to free him.

**I'm sick and tired of being afraid**

**If I cry anymore then my tears will wash me away**

Mukuro had learned long, _long_ ago that crying never solved anything, that fear was a state of being, that he needed to _be_ the things in the dark, to _be_ the biggest bad ass in the room, even if that meant doing things that everyone else would consider dark and twisted and unspeakable.

He had learned that the only respect he would get was _fear_ so he had learned exactly how to _cause_ it.

**But when I hear you call my name**

He had never expected _anyone_ to reach into the dark and touch _him_.

He had never expected a small but fury spirit with large doe eyes named Natsume Sawada to reach through his darkness and tell him 'You're twisted, and dark, you do things I will never understand, but that's okay. I can accept all of that and I love you anyway.'

**I whisper the word that I never thought I'd ever say  
**

That acceptance, that unconditional love was one of the reasons he knew with absolute certainty that he would fight through Hell for that woman, that he was and would always remain loyal to her, that he could whisper "Help" and that she would drop everything and listen without thinking him weak, or trying to take advantage.

**And I hope to God you'll listen**

**And you'll keep me safe from harm**

It kind of blew Mukuro's mind that Natsume would step between any threat and him.

He had never had that, not even as a young child. It had always been himself he had to rely on, especially after he ended up in the Labs of his childhood.

And here was the slip of a girl that had taken him in, and was vicious in her defense of him from anyone who thought to harm him verbally or physically.

**'Cause I found what I was missing**

**When I fell into your arms**

He had found _light_ with her.

He had found hope and joy and love.

He had found happiness.

**And we cry away**

And he would be _vicious_ in his defense of it.

People called him a monster, a killer, sick, twisted, jaded….the list was a long one.

It was kind of startling for him how the only real thought he had on the matter after Natsume came along was _"If they touch her, if they threaten the life she has given me, I will _show_ them a true monster. I will show them horrors. I will show them_ fear_."_

**I can feel the darkness coming**

**And I'm afraid of myself**

Sometimes Mukuro was sure that the darkness in him would swell so much that he'd drown in it, and that kind of scared him, because while Mukuro is a dark person and will do quite a number of things most would even think of, the idea that one day, he would stop _caring_ how dark and twisted the things were, that one day it might not matter to him _who_ he was attacking…

**Call my name and I'll come running**

**'Cause I just need some help**

But Natsume would call for him, would welcome him with a smile and a kind word, and Mukuro would remember he had a personal light for the darkness.

**I can feel the darkness coming**

**And I'm afraid of myself**

He was dark, and he would always be a dark man, but Natsume was his light and she kept him sane, kept him focused.

**Call my name and I'll come running**

For her he would channel the darkness in him. For her he would also step back into the light. He would become her long shadow. He would be the darkness that hid her from harm, and the darkness that hid the assassin for her enemies.

**'Cause I just need some help**


End file.
